


Catherine's Rules of Love

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Series: Catherine Tilney's Rules [1]
Category: Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: Catherine's top ten rules of love
Series: Catherine Tilney's Rules [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812763
Kudos: 5





	Catherine's Rules of Love

1) Making a good impression is up to your natural temperament  
2) If you offend someone and they don't come back, they don't love you  
3) If you don't truly care about offending someone, you don't love them  
4) People will lie to tear you away from someone, and going back means you love them  
5) If you are annoyed at someone that doesn't mean you don't love them  
6) If you make amends easily, you may love someone, or they may just be agreeable  
7) If you are willing to spend much time with someone, you will grow to love them if you don't already  
8) Laughter is key!  
9) If you are immediately taken with someone, you can grow to love them  
10) If someone loves you, or wants to marry you, you do not need to return the sentiments


End file.
